Blinds are often used as sunshades in glazed balconies to prevent insolation from accessing the balcony. Sunshades are attached to the edge profiles in the upper and lower edges of the balcony glazing with fastening elements, which have gripping means for attaching to the sunshade and a suspension element for attaching to the edge profile.
Fastening elements used in the fastening of sunshades are usually metal parts, which encircle at least in part the edge profile of the glazing. Dust and dirt are easily accumulated to such fastening elements and especially to the gap between the fastener and edge profile, which is difficult to remove. The fastening elements are locked into place usually by means of a tight fit between the fastening element and edge profile. Due to the dimensional variances of the edge profiles and fastening elements and the sagging of the paint surface of the edge profiles it is often difficult to install the fastening elements dimensioned for the tight fit.